


A Change in Timing

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Before he continues his voyage to the Land of Lightning, Naruto quickly introduces himself to Kurotsuchi.
Relationships: Kurotsuchi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	A Change in Timing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise, or its related concepts and characters, but Masashi Kishimoto and his affiliates do.**

**[CT]**

**A Change in Timing**

**[CT]**

Having arrived at an isolated island in the Land of Water with his group to restock their supplies before arriving at where they needed to be in the Land of Lightning, Naruto Uzumaki ended up entangled in the middle of a grudge match between Stone and Mist Ninja allied together against the Akatsuki and a group of Mist Ninja led by a man named Ganryū, who hated the Stone Village for an earlier betrayal that costed the lives of his friends a decade before. Considering that he had some time before he could properly head to his destination, Naruto decided to intervene in the battle and helped the two sides reconcile after a good fight.

As nice as it was to see a first step towards peace, though, Naruto knew he had to leave for the Land of Lightning soon. And was about to return to his ship quickly, but then remembered that he had not introduced himself to the Shinobi he just met yet, and so turned around to say. "By the way, I'm Naruto Uzumaki of the Hidden Leaf Village! I wish I could stay, but I have to be somewhere else on the Kages' orders! Bye!"

"Wait a minute!" The young woman from the Stone Village, Kurotsuchi, called out to Naruto before he could leave which got his attention. "You're the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails, aren't you?"

Hearing that her voice was more curious than accusatory, Naruto nodded and replied. "Yeah. Is that a bad thing?"

Rapidly waving her hands up to say otherwise, Kurotsuchi responded with. "No, it just kind of makes me saying "thanks" to you a bit ironic."

Tilting his head as he approached her, Naruto asked. "Why? Was your village planning to do something stupid before this war happened?"

"In my defense, the Will of Stone implores the Ninja of my village to focus on our village's needs first." Kurotsuchi said a bit embarrassed before remembering what they just dealt with and added. "But I intend to expand my view starting today." Coughing into her right fist she then properly introduced herself with a smile to Naruto. "I'm Kurotsuchi, granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage."

Naruto smiled briefly back before he then remembered what he was supposed to be doing. "Oh, right! The Land of Lightning! Sorry, but I have to go!" Instinctively, he then palmed a surprised Kurotsuchi's chin and brought her in for a goodbye kiss before he realized what he was doing and broke apart. After an awkward moment of the two blushing Shinobi staring at each other, Naruto quickly ran back to his ship saying. "Goodbye!"

Another moment passed before Kurotsuchi's blushing expression was replaced with one of flat annoyance as she said. "And to think, that could've been avoided, if I just let him go." She then glared angrily at the surrounding Ninja when she heard them suppressing laughs at her expense.

**[CT]**

**Probably not a grand example of Naruto/Kurotsuchi, but I like to think I did the best I could.**


End file.
